A Flat Tire and A Drunk
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Beca Mitchell is DJ Titanium B, owner of Club Titanium, and is a grammy winning record producer. Who knew a flat tire and a drunk would lead her to her true love. There are only 4 chapters to this story. I'm not planning on adding anymore. Of course the endgame is BeChloe.
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell did not need this shit. She could not get the drunken blonde to wake up so she threw her over her shoulder to carry her to her door. The woman had on a very, very short dress and so she used her own jacket to cover the woman's backside so she was left with a modicum of decency.

She grabs the woman's purse and shoe and heads into her apartment building. She takes the elevator up to the 4th floor and finds the correct apartment. She knocks a couple of times and waits. There is no answer. She knocks again, only harder. Again, no answer.

"Shit," Beca thinks. "TJ has her keys."

She pulls out her phone and calls TJ. "Hey, dude," she says, "can you bring her keys up to Apt. 412? No one is answering-"

The door suddenly flies open and standing in front of Beca is a gorgeous redhead holding a bat. "It's 2:00 am. This had better be good!," the redhead yells.

"TJ, dude, just bring the keys up to 412 when you get the car put away," Beca says and hangs up the phone.

The redhead is staring at the brunette standing there with someone thrown over her shoulder. "Does this belong to you?," Beca asks.

"What?," the redhead says looking confused.

Beca turns around so the redhead can see the woman's face. "Does this belong to you?"

"Oh my God," the redhead exclaims. "Brey! What happened?"

"I'll be happy to tell you after I put her down somewhere," Beca said.

"Oh, right," said the redhead. "Would you mind putting her in her room? Just lay her on the bed and I'll take care of her."

"Lead the way," Beca told her.

Beca followed the redhead and was checking her out at the same time. This girl was hot. Beca tried not to stare at her ass but it was. . .perfect!

"Right in here," the redhead said.

Beca went into the room and removed her jacket from the blonde's backside. She handed the redhead the blonde's purse and shoe and then gently laid the blonde down on the bed. She followed the redhead back out into the living room. There was a knock at the door. The redhead froze. It was after 2:00 am after all.

Beca said, "That's probably TJ with your friend's keys."

Beca opened the door to the man since she was standing closest to it. "Here are the keys," the man said.

"Thanks, TJ," Beca said taking the keys. "Where did you leave the car."

"There was a parking tag on the rearview mirror so I put it in her spot," TJ said.

"Thanks, dude," Beca said. "I'll talk to you later. Be safe."

"No worries, Beca," TJ said and walked away.

Beca closed the door and handed a stunned looking redhead the keys. "So, what exactly happened and how did you come about bringing a drunk Aubrey home?," the redhead asked.

"So, her name is Aubrey," Beca said. "What's yours? Mine's Beca."

"Chloe," Chloe responded.

"Okay, Chloe," said Beca. "Here's what happened."

 _ ******90 minutes earlier******_

 _ **Beca had finished her last set early since it was a Tuesday night. She was headed home when suddenly there was a woman in the road. She hit her brakes and swerved to avoid her. She managed to avoid hitting the woman and pulled safely over to the side of the road. She jumped out of her car and ran back to the woman who was still standing in the road.**_

 _ **"Hey," she called out. "Are you okay?"**_

 _ **The woman just turned and looked at her. "It appears that I have a tire that no longer has air in it."**_

 _ **Beca chuckled. A lot of words just to say you have a flat, but oh well. She gently took the woman's arm and led her over to the woman's vehicle for safety. She saw the flat and asked the woman if she needed help changing it.**_

 _ **"Why yes, my good lady," the blonde (who Beca now knows is Aubrey) said, "That would be most gracious of you."**_

 _ **Beca laughed again and decided that it would be safer to put Aubrey in her car while she changed the flat. She also decided that since Aubrey was very, very drunk that she would call her friend TJ to tow the woman's car to her home.**_

 _ **Beca placed the call to TJ and was told her would be there in less than half an hour. She then changed the tire and was putting the flat and the jack back in the car when TJ showed up.**_

 _ **"Hey, TJ," Beca said. "Thanks for doing this. I'm going to check her purse to get her address and then you can follow me. She fell asleep in my car and I don't think she's waking up any time soon."**_

 _ **And here we are.**_

 _ ******End Flashback******_

"Wow," is all Chloe could say. "It was awfully kind of you to bring her home safely. We both owe you a huge debt of gratitude. Also, send us the towing bill and we'll take care of it."

"It's taken care of," Beca said. "No worries." She noticed Chloe was just staring at her.

"Um, is there something on my face?," she asked.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said shaking her head. "I just can't get over all that you did for a stranger."

"Well," Beca said. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I heard she had an accident or something. I lost my mom to a drunk driver and it sucks for everyone involved. No sense having someone else go through that if there's something I could do to prevent it."

"Would you like to come here for dinner one night?," Chloe asked. "I would like to thank you for everything you did tonight. I'm sure Aubrey would like to thank you as well."

"That's not necessary," Beca replied.

"I know it's not necessary," Chloe said. "I want to to do it."

Beca thought this would give her another chance to see the redhead again so she said, "Yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

"Are you free this Saturday?," Chloe asked. "We could do dinner at 7:30."

"That could work," Beca said. "I just need to leave no later than 9:30. I'm dj-ing and need time to get to the club and set up before my set. Why don't you and Aubrey plan to come to the club? I can get your names on the VIP list."

"I'd love to," Chloe said excitedly. "But we already made plans to go to Club Titanium with some of our college friends. We heard the DJ is really good. Maybe you know them - DJ Titanium B."

"I am very familiar with DJ Titanium B," Beca said with a smirk. "Actually, I am DJ Titanium B and I'm the DJ every Saturday night. Perks of being part owner of the club. Just give me the list of your friends and I'll put you all on the VIP list."

"Oh my God," Chloe yelled. "You're DJ Titanium B! I thought you looked familiar. I heard you last year at Club Mirage. You're amazing." Chloe had to stop herself from having a panic attack. THE DJ Titanium B was standing right in front of her; talking to _her_.

Beca blushed. "Um, so is that a yes?"

"Well, there are 10 of us," Chloe said. "Will it still be okay since there are so many of us? We were just going to wait in line with everyone else in the hope that we would get in."

"Like I said, I'm part owner so putting 10 of you on the list is no big deal," Beca said. "Can you send me the list of names by Thursday so I can provide it to security for the door?"

"Totes," Chloe said. "Give me your phone."

Beca took out her phone and put in the security code to unlock it. She handed it to Chloe. Chloe took it and put her number in it and texted herself so she would have Beca's number.

"There," Chloe said. "This is very generous of you, Beca."

"It's my pleasure," Beca said. "I really need to be going. I do have to work in the morning."

"Oh my gosh," Chloe said. "I'm so sorry for keeping you."

"It really is okay," Beca said with a smile. She turned and headed for the door with Chloe right behind her. She opened the door, turned to Chloe and said, "I'll see you Saturday at 7:30. Text me if you need me to bring anything."

Chloe smiled and said, "Definitely." As Beca started to turn and walk out the door, Chloe stopped her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Beca," she said. "It was really great meeting you."

"You too," Beca said and left.

Chloe closed the door and let out a squeal. She couldn't wait to tell Aubrey what she missed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe Beale woke up at 9:45 am on Wednesday morning thankful that she had taken the day off. She rushed into her best friend Aubrey's room and jumped on the bed.

"Brey! Brey!," she yelled. "Get up! You are never going to believe who brought you home last night!"

"Stop," Aubrey moaned from beneath her covers.

"Come on, Brey," Chloe said. "I'll make pancakes and then we'll talk about last night."

"I knew I was going to drink last night," Aubrey said quietly, holding her head, "and that's why I took today off. So I could sleep in and take care of my hangover."

"It's 9:45." Chloe said. "You've slept in enough."

"I hate you!," Aubrey said.

"No you don't," Chloe said. "You love me 'cause I'm awesome. And you're going to think I am even awesomer when you hear my news."

"That's not even a word," Aubrey whispered to no one since Chloe had already left the room.

Aubrey stumbled to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth before returning to her room to get dressed. Chloe was setting two plates with pancakes, bacon, and eggs on the counter when Aubrey came shuffling into the kitchen. She took a seat at the counter and Chloe handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Aubrey mumbled and took a sip of coffee. "Ahhhh! That's better."

The two girls started eating and Chloe kept looking at Aubrey as if she was waiting for something.

"What?," Aubrey finally asks.

"Aren't you going to ask me how you got home last night?," Chloe asked practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"I drove myself home last night," Aubrey said.

"No you didn't," Chloe sing-songed to Aubrey. "You had a flat and someone was kind enough to change your tire, have your car towed home, and drive you to make sure you got home safely."

"OM-acaG!," Aubrey said. "I don't remember any of that. I hope you got their name so I can thank them at least."

"I did better than that," Chloe said. "I got us, as in you, me, and all the Bellas, on the VIP list for Club Titanium on Saturday night."

"How? Why? What?," Aubrey sputters.

"Yep!," Chloe said. "Plus, we are having DJ Titanium B over her for dinner before we go to the Club."

"DJ Titanium B?!," Aubrey said. "How did you manage that?"

"Oh my God," Chloe said. "You really don't remember anything from last night."

"Oh God," Aubrey moaned. "Why do I feel like I did something really embarrassing last night."

"The only embarrassing thing you did last night was to pass out in DJ Titanium B's car and she had to carry you up to the apartment," Chloe said while laughing.

"DJ Titanium B is a woman?," Aubrey asked.

"That's all you got from that?," Chloe asked. "Pay attention woman. I'm going to tell you what happened last night."

Chloe then proceeded to tell Aubrey everything that happened from the time she answered the door. She repeated what the DJ had told her had happened prior to her arrival on their doorstep.

"I can't believe I was passed out during that entire time," Aubrey said.

"Extra bonus for me," Chloe said. "She's really hot. She's got brown hair and these gorgeous blue-gray eyes. She would have made a great Bella because she definitely had a bikini ready body."

"Is dinner on Saturday a date for you two?," Aubrey asked.

"Nope," Chloe said. "She's coming to have dinner with the both of us so you can thank her for being so nice and helping you last night."

"We need to text the girls and see if everyone is in for the club on Saturday night," Aubrey said.

"I'll put together a group text right now," Chloe said pulling out her phone. "Oh, and I may also now have the personal cell number of one Beca "DJ Titanium B" Mitchell in my phone."

Chloe smiled her megawatt smile and said, "Text sent. Now we just wait to see who is in for Saturday."

Before Chloe even finished her sentence her phone was blowing up. EVERY single Bella was in and they all wanted to know how Chloe got them VIP tickets. She texted what happened to all the girls and everyone was giving Aubrey a hard time about sleeping through it all. The girls decided they would all meet at Aubrey and Chloe's and go to the club together.

Saturday finally came and Chloe and Beca had been texting off and on most of the week. Chloe had to text Beca to make sure she wasn't a vegetarian or allergic to any kind of food so she could plan the dinner menu. Beca had to text Chloe to remind her about the VIP list. Then there were texts just to see how the others day was going. Aubrey could tell whenever Chloe got a text from Beca; she smiled like a silly school girl. Beca's friends knew about Chloe and teased her as well, because apparently she would also smile like a silly school girl when she got a text from Chloe.

Beca knew this wasn't a "date" but she was nervous anyway. She hoped that maybe she could ask Chloe out on a real date before the night was over. Beca arrived at Chloe's at 7:20 and waited nervously in the car for 5 minutes before she made her way to the apartment.

Chloe answered the door before Beca finished knocking. She stared and smiled at Beca; Beca stared and smiled back at Chloe.

They remained smiling and staring at each other until they heard a discreet cough. They both jumped and Chloe said, "Oh! Won't you come in Beca."

Beca thanked her and entered the apartment. She handed Chloe a bouquet of daisies and said, "These are for both of you as a thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"Thank you," Chloe gushed. She turned to Beca and said, "Beca, this is my best friend and roommate Aubrey Posen. Aubrey, this is Beca Mitchell, AKA DJ Titanium B."

"Hi," Beca said. "Nice to officially meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Beca," Aubrey said. "I can't thank you enough for all you did for me the other night. Believe me when I say, I would never get behind the wheel of a car when I was drunk. I don't know why I did that night. I'm just very thankful you were there and it turned out as well as it did."

"You're welcome," Beca said. "I'm glad I was able to help."

Chloe invited Beca to sit at the kitchen counter while she put the finishing touches on dinner. The three girls made small talk until dinner was ready.

They sat at the dining room table and Chloe offered Beca and Aubrey some wine. Beca declined saying "I don't really drink, especially if I'm going to be DJing later."

"We need to have at least 3 designated drivers tonight. I'll be one so I will also decline the wine," Aubrey said.

Beca quickly says, "Have some wine, Aubrey. I've arranged a stretch limo to be at your disposal tonight so you can all have fun and not worry about how you're going to get home. Chloe mentioned in one of her texts that all you girls were meeting here before heading to the club. The limo will be here at 10:00 to pick you ladies up. That will give you time to get there, get into the club, and have at least one drink before my set starts at 11:00. And all your drinks are on me."

Aubrey and Chloe stared at Beca with their mouths hanging open. "What?," Chloe asked.

"That's too much, Beca," Aubrey said. "You already got us on the VIP list to one of the hottest clubs in LA. The limo and drinks. It's just, just. . . too much."

"It's really nothing," Beca says, trying to play it off. "I have all these perks from being DJ Titanium B and my production company and no one to really share them with. I like to make sure that people have a good time. I consider you guys friends now so it's the least I could do."

Chloe was beside herself. Beca is amazing. She could feel her heart rate speed up. She knew that Beca was going to be someone special in her life. Chloe couldn't hold it any longer. She ran to the DJ and wrapped her in a bear hug. Beca was taken by surprise but managed to keep them both from ending up on the floor. She patted Chloe on the back gently.

"Thank you so much, Beca," Chloe gushed. "I can't believe that you are real. You are the nicest person I've ever met."

Beca wasn't really a hugger and was usually very uncomfortable when someone did hug her. Although, she liked being hugged by Chloe. For Chloe she would make an exception.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 9:00 and Beca, Aubrey, and Chloe had finished dinner and were just chatting when the first group of Bellas arrived. Beca met Stacie, Cynthia Rose (call me CR), and Denise. Beca liked all the girls. They were fun and really seemed to care about each other.

Chloe and Aubrey went to their respective rooms to get changed into their club attire. While they were changing the rest of the Bellas arrived. Beca got a chance to meet Fat Amy, Jessica, Ashley, Lilly, and Flo.

It was 9:30 and Beca had to leave for the club. "Will you tell Chloe and Aubrey that I'll see them at the club?," Beca asked the girls. "I really need to leave now. Your car will be here at 10:00 to take you to the club. I'll see you all there."

"Thanks, Beca," Stacie said. "We'll pass on the info." Stacie ran her hand down Beca's arm and winked at her. Beca blushed and left.

Chloe and Aubrey were ready about 20 minutes after Beca left. The girls decided to head downstairs to wait for the limo. The limo pulled up just as they stepped out of the building. The driver hurried around and opened the door for the ladies. Everyone got settled and the driver drove to Club Titanium.

Once at the club, the girls were dropped off at the VIP entrance. Chloe gave their names and the doorman ushered them in. He showed them to their VIP section and went to talk to the bartender. He returned to the girls and said, "Beca says to get what every you want from the bar. She's setting up now but should be down to see you in just a bit."

A chorus of thank you's came from the Bellas. Fat Amy, Stacie, and Jessica went to the bar to get everyone drinks and shots. No Bella event started without everyone taking a shot. The girls all threw back their shots and took their drinks.

"This place is amazing," Chloe said looking around and sipping her drink. She had already spotted the DJ booth and Beca.

"I can't believe that we are in the VIP section of one of THE hottest LA clubs," Stacie said. "That DJ Titanium B is really hot. I wonder if she wants to be more than friends."

Chloe glared at Stacie but didn't say anything. Aubrey smirked and whispered something to Stacie. Stacie quirked an eyebrow and looked at Chloe. Chloe blushed because she knew what Aubrey must have said to Stacie.

"My bad, Chloe," Stacie said with a wink. "I'll keep the hunter at bay. For now."

Chloe started to say something when Beca appeared. As soon as Beca saw Chloe her jaw dropped. Chloe was wearing a blue dress that made her eyes pop even more. It was short-sleeved and stopped about mid-thigh. Beca swallowed and said, "Hey, glad you're here."

Chloe stared blankly at Beca for moment. Chloe's brain had ceased to function when she saw what the DJ was wearing. Beca had changed into some hip hugging black leather pants with a short-sleeved grey cotton crop top. She was looking even hotter than before. Chloe's mind was fuzzy but she realized that Beca had said something to her.

"I'm sorry. What?," was all she could think to say.

Beca chuckled and said, "I said, I'm glad you're here."

Chloe blushed slightly and said, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She threw in a flirtatious wink causing Beca to blush.

"Um, okay," Beca stammered and pointed to the guys who were with her. She turned to all the Bellas and said, "I want to introduce you to my partners in the club. This is Jesse, Luke, and Tom. I provide the financial backing and they do all the work."

The girls all introduced themselves and everyone started chatting. Beca just leaned against the rail and watched her three friends interacting with the girls. Jesse, the guy Beca considered her number one best friend, was talking to and openly staring at Aubrey. Aubrey was loving the attention even though she was pretending not to.

Luke, with his blonde hair, blue eyes and six-pack abs, was ogling Stacie. Stacie was busy ogling him back. Beca shook her head and laughed.

Then there was Tom. Tom was good looking and had a boyish charm. He seemed to be taken with Jessica. He kept trying to chat with her. Jessica either wasn't interested or was oblivious to Tom's attention.

Chloe walked over to where Beca was standing and watching. She linked an arm with Beca and put her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I know you haven't been here long, but are you having a good time?," Beca asked Chloe.

"Of course," Chloe said. "This place is awesome, Beca."

"Thanks," Beca said with a small smile. "I couldn't do it without these three goof balls," she said pointing over at her three best friends.

Jesse came over at that point and said, "Beca, you need to get in the booth. It's time for your set."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'm sorry but I need to get started. I'll see you after my set. I'm only playing for 2 hours tonight."

"Okay," Chloe said. She shyly gave Beca a kiss on the cheek and said, "I've got my dancing shoes on so you'd better make it good."

Beca laughed and said, "You wish is my command." She left and headed to the booth.

Chloe sipped at her drink and watched the DJ walk away. She jumped suddenly when Fat Amy stepped in front of her holding a napkin. "You might want to wipe that drool off your face," she said.

Chloe blushed and smacked Amy's hand away. "Ha ha," she said and then laughed along with Amy.

"Even you have to admit she is totes hot," Chloe said.

"I'd have to agree with you if I was into the lady lovin'," Amy said. "Looks like you have it bad, Red."

"I know," Chloe said. "It's been less than a week since we met and I can't stop thinking about her."

"Good evening LA," Jesse's voice came over the speakers. "Are you ready to jam to DJ Titanium B?"

The crowd erupts in cheers and cat calls.

"Let's give it up for DJ Titanium B," Jesse screams. Beca's first song hits the club and everyone starts cheering and dancing.

"I can see why you want to tap that," Stacie said joining Chloe and Amy's conversation. "She is one of the hottest people I've ever seen. Plus, she is really down to earth. It doesn't even seem like she knows she's a celebrity."

"That's one of the things that has drawn me to her," Chloe said. "I mean, she has done all these nice things - made sure Aubrey was safe, fixed her flat, got us into the club, and provided a limo for us. I keep thinking it's all a dream."

Chloe slaps Amy and rubs her arm. Amy had pinched her.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?," Chloe asked.

"Just letting you know it's not a dream," Amy said.

Stacie was laughing at the pair. She noticed that Luke had come back to the VIP section to check on everyone. "Do you want to dance?," she asked him.

Luke led Stacie down to the dance floor. She wasted no time grinding on him as they danced. Luke didn't seem to mind one bit.

Jesse found Aubrey and asked her to dance. She agreed and they joined Stacie and Luke on the dance floor.

Chloe saw Tom come back as well. She went over to Jessica and said "Jess, this is one of your favorite songs. Why don't you ask Tom to dance?"

Tom's face lit up and said, "I'd love to dance with you if you'll let me."

Jessica smiled and grabbed Tom by the hand leading him to the dance floor.

The rest of the girls, including Chloe, decided to head to the dance floor as well. The music was awesome and everyone was having a great time. After about the fifth or sixth song they all decided to get more drinks. The group headed back to their VIP area and Amy ordered shots and more drinks for everyone.

It was almost 1:00 am and the girls had been dancing for almost the entire time. They had also been drinking almost the entire time. Needless to say they were all quite drunk. That's what happens when you are getting free drinks courtesy of the one and only DJ Titanium B.

"Okay folks," Beca's voice came over the speakers. "It's time for me to say goodbye."

Boos were heard from the dancing crowd.

"This is the last song from me for the evening," she continued. "We'll be open for another hour and our house DJ will keep it going until then."

Beca exited the booth and went looking for Chloe. Chloe saw her first and grabbed her and starting kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe had grabbed Beca and started kissing her. Beca was startled and didn't know what to do. She suddenly realized that she was liking it - a lot - and starting kissing back. Beca put her arms around Chloe's waist and Chloe put her arms around Beca's neck. Each was pulling the other closer and there was no space left between them.

They finally pulled back when they heard the yelling, whistling, and catcalls coming from their friends. They both were blushing but had huge smiles on their faces.

"You are so, so sexy, my sexy, hot DJ," Chloe slurred.

'Of course she's drunk,' Beca thought. 'I wonder if she'll feel the same way sober.'

"Thanks, Chloe," Beca said. "I think you're sexy, too."

She grabbed the redhead around the waist and guided her over to a chair. "Stay here," Beca told her. "I'll get you some water."

"Okey-dokey, artichokey," Chloe said and giggled.

Beca smiled and thought 'I could get used to hearing that sound every day for the rest of my life.' She suddenly stopped walking when she realized what she had been thinking. She was thinking of Chloe in the long-term. She was actually thinking about a future with the redhead. She had it bad.

Beca gave Chloe the water and Chloe drank it down. The rest of the group had returned to the VIP section and Beca suggested that it was time to head home. The girls all protested but Beca insisted and Aubrey, who surprisingly wasn't as drunk as the rest of the girls, agreed. They rounded everyone up and got all their personal belongings together. Beca called the limo driver and helped usher the girls into the limo. Aubrey told the driver to take them back to her and Chloe's apartment. They had already decided the girls were going to sleep over.

Beca asked if they had enough room for all of them. Aubrey said yes, that they had done it before and they would be fine.

"We're all supposed to have brunch together tomorrow before the girls all head back home," Aubrey told Beca. "Why don't you and the guys plan on joining us."

"That sounds good," Beca said. "I'll mention it to the guys. I know a really great place. I can call the owner and get us a reservation if you like."

"That would be great, Beca," Aubrey said. "Just text Chloe the place and time and we'll make sure to get everyone there."

Beca said, "Why don't we just shoot for 1:00 pm. Will that be too early for everyone? I know most of them are drunk and will most definitely want to sleep in. I can also have the limo pick you girls up at 12:30."

"That might not be a bad idea," Aubrey said. "They'll all be sporting hangovers so having any of them drive might be dangerous. You are something else, Beca. Thanks for tonight, and thanks for planning everything for tomorrow. We really do appreciate it."

"Please," Beca said. "It's like I already told you. We're friends and friends do what they can for each other.'

"Like I said," Aubrey told her, "You are something else."

Aubrey got into the limo and the driver took off. Beca got Luke, Jesse, and Tom, and put them in her car. They weren't falling down drunk but they were way too tipsy for her to let them drive. She took them all back to her place and put them all to bed. She sent a quick text to her friend Mae, who owned _Mae's Diner,_ and asked her to set up a small room for 14 of them for brunch that afternoon at 1:00 pm. She wasn't at all surprised when Mae texted back almost immediately and said that it was no problem. Beca sent a quick text to Chloe to let her know brunch was all set up. She also included info about the limo being there at 12:30 to pick the girls up. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Beca woke up at 11:30 feeling refreshed and ready for the day. She was going to see Chloe again and that put a huge smile on her face. She woke up the buys and told them about brunch. They all got up and took the pain reliever Beca handed out with bottles of water. They all took turns taking quick showers and got dressed. By the time they were ready it was a little after 12:30 and they got into Beca's car to head over to the diner and meet the Bellas.

Aubrey woke up around 10:30 and started waking up the girls. She remembered what it was like when they were in college and lived in the Bella House. She wanted to give everyone plenty of time to get showered and ready before the limo got there.

Chloe stumbled out of her room holding her head in her hands. "Brey?," she practically whispered to Aubrey, "Why do I have a text from Beca talking about brunch and a limo?"

"I invited Beca and the guys to join us for brunch," Aubrey said. "Beca said she knew of a really great place and would make a reservation for us. She is also sending the limo again so no one has to worry about being able to drive with a hangover."

"Wow," was all Chloe said. She took a pain reliever and went back to her room to shower and change. Luckily, she and Aubrey had a full bathroom in their bedrooms, as well as a full guest bathroom in the hallway. The girls were able to take turns showering and getting ready. The limo driver knocked on the door at precisely 12:30.

"We're almost ready," Aubrey told the driver. "We should be down in less than 10 minutes."

The driver just tipped his cap and left to wait at the car. It was actually 15 minutes later that they all made it to the limo. The driver opened the door and got them all settled. Before he pulled away he sent a text to Beca to let her know they were leaving late and would probably be there a little after 1:00.

When Beca and the guys arrived they went in and were shown to a private room. They ordered coffee and Beca told the guys the girls were running late and should be there shortly. The girls finally arrived at 1:15 and apologized for being late. Everyone settled in and since brunch was served buffet style they only needed to order drinks. The waitress took the drink orders and told them to help themselves to the buffet.

Everyone stood up and headed for the buffet. Beca grabbed Chloe's arm as she stood up. "Hey," Beca said, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure," said Chloe. She sat back down and faced Beca. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Beca said. "I mean, you were pretty drunk when you left last night."

"Oh, God," Chloe said. "I'm so sorry. Did I do something embarrassing?" She put her head down on the table.

Beca chuckled and said, "If you find kissing me embarrassing, then yes, you did do something embarrassing."

Chloe jerked her head and stared at Beca. "I, I, um," Chloe stammered. She pulled herself together and looked into Beca's eyes. "I would never find kissing you embarrassing."

Beca smiled. "Good," she said, "Because I would like to do it again while you're sober. If it's even half as good as when you're drunk, it may be my new favorite thing to do."

Chloe blushed and said, "There's only one way to find out."

She leaned into Beca and Beca closed the gap joining their lips. This time the kiss was soft, with just a little hint of yearning. They heard a moan but neither of them could decide who made the sound. They broke apart and Chloe leaned her forehead against Beca's.

"Yep," Beca said. "Definitely my new favorite thing to do."

They both were leaning in again for another kiss when Aubrey and Jesse returned to the table. Beca and Chloe jumped apart and the two couples just looked at each other.

"Um, maybe we should," Beca said standing up, "go get food."

"Yeah," Chloe said with a smile. "We should do that."

Beca held out her hand and Chloe took it. They walked out of the room together.

"I haven't seen a look like that on Beca's face like, ever," Jesse said.

"Chloe has her 'I'm in love' look. This time it feels different," Aubrey said.

"I think those two were supposed to find each other," Jesse said.

Aubrey laughed. "I agree," she says smiling. "Who knew that to find true love all you needed was a flat tire and a drunk. I see a wedding in their future."

Jesse raised his orange juice and said, "Here's to being Best Man and the Maid of Honor."


End file.
